One Thing
by PunkVampy
Summary: There was always one thing they missed. One thing they remembered...One thing they would change.
1. Dean

If there was one thing that he missed, it was when Sam was a little boy.

When he used to play all day, When he was full of giggles and laughter, When he was _normal_.

But people can never stay young forever. Dean knows this more than anyone. He had to grow up too soon. He had this great big responsibility dumped on his shoulders when he was four years old.

_Look out for Sammy…look after your little brother, boy!_

That night, when he was stuck in his own dreams, before he went to hell. When he had to face himself…he never showed it, but what the doppelgänger said was true. He didn't deserve what his Father put on his shoulders. But he accepted it. Because he knew that no matter how old he got his little brother would always need him.

But over time Sam had changed. He wasn't the Sammy that Dean knew, the little brother that did his homework for him, not because Dean asked, but because he wanted too.

Sam had changed.

But Dean still loved him, not that he would ever admit it. What was he, a chick?

And that was the one thing that Dean missed.


	2. Sam

If there was one thing that he missed, it was the good old days.

Before Dean went to hell.

Before Castiel brought him back.

Before all of Heaven was out to get them.

When it was just him and his big brother. _That_ was when Sam was truly happy.

Yes, there was the fact that he had just lost his girlfriend in a fire…on the ceiling….but he had to be strong didn't he?

And even now, he can remember that night, when Dean pulled him out of his burning dorm, keeping him still as he fought back, shouting her name over and over again. Dean was the one who had pulled the car over in the middle of nowhere, switched off the engine and had held him, sobbing and wailing as he grieved her.  
"Sssh, Sammy…I'm here, big brothers right here…" He remembered Dean holding him close, running his fingers through the stupid bangs that he had when he was 22. "It's alright to cry, Sammy…it's alright, little brother."

They just drove for miles and miles on end. Hunting things and saving people. Just the two of them. And it felt good. Sam felt like he actually belonged somewhere again; and it was the best feeling in the world.

But they couldn't do that anymore. Not when Dean was stuck in….where-ever the hell he was after that Dick Roman _bastard_ exploded.

And that was the one thing that Sam missed.


	3. Gabriel

If there was one thing that he missed, it was her.

He would always miss her.

Her long red hair.

Her green eyes…

The smell of her perfume.

Her white summer dresses.

He opened his eyes in time to see her zip up the back of her dress. He groaned a little and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Hon…its 6:AM…."

"Yup." She said in her normal happy tone, walking over to her mirror and plaiting her hair. "That's the normal time people get up to go to work." She sat on the side of the bed, running her fingers through his hair. "That means you too."

Gabriel grumbled something and rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his shirtless chest. Feathers poked him. "Come on, Heaven needs its messenger."  
"And the messenger needs sleep."

"Well last night was all your idea." She laughed. Gabriel looked up at her, smirking that Trickster smirk. "Oh, cos you weren't doing anything to tire me out last night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She blushed a little, hiding her face in her shoulder. "Shush, you."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "C'mooon, You saying you didn't enjoy it?"

She raised her eye brows at him, poking his nose. "Last night, _you_ got me very drunk!" Gabriel shrugged. "What can I say? You're a different person when you've got a few drinks in ya…" He laughed. She shook her head and got up. "I'm going to work." Gabriel grabbed her elbow and pulled her back down. "Ohhh no ya don't." He pulled the covers back over her. She sighed. "I have to go to work."

"No ya don't."

"Gabri—"

She was broken off by his kiss. She smiled into it, resting her head back on the pillow.

"Gabe, we're goin' to school, Cas is still asleep in his-Jesus Christ!" Balthazar threw a hand over his eyes. Jiah just glared at them. Feathers closed her eyes. "Oh…god…"She hid her face in the pillow.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, tugging Jiah down the hallway. "Come on Attila the hun, you can kill my brother later"


End file.
